


Attention

by Oceanewave



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/pseuds/Oceanewave
Summary: Gray glances at the end of the couch, a little smile on his face as he watches Sting sighing for what felt like the hundredth time.At this point, Gray has no doubt that he is doing that on purpose and he knows exactly what his boyfriend is expecting.





	Attention

Gray glances at the end of the couch, a little smile on his face as he watches Sting sighing for what felt like the hundredth time.

At this point, Gray has no doubt that he is doing that on purpose and he knows exactly what his boyfriend is expecting. They’ve been together long enough for him to know all the little tricks that Sting puts in place to get something he wants.

Like the way he’ll bat his eyelashes when he wants Gray to cook something special; Or the little caress he’ll give on Gray’s back when he wants to go somewhere and knows that Gray will be reticent.

This time it’s because he wants to cuddle but Gray has a book in his hands and Sting knows better than to take the book to claim his attention. So instead he sighs, a lot until Gray pays attention.

Gray would have given in, but now that he thinks about it, he always does. And it’s totally worth it when he gets to see the goofy smile on his boyfriend’s lips. But right now he wonders how Sting would react if he didn’t acknowledge him right away.

Maybe it will be fun.

He turns back his attention to the book in his hands and turns the page loud enough for Sting to hear. He doesn’t have to look at him to know that he is probably frowning, not understanding why he wasn’t in his arms yet. Gray has to fight back the urge to laugh at the thought.

Stings sighs again, a little noisier this time, but Gray ignores him as he moves on the couch, bringing his legs on it and resting his back against the arm. This way he is facing Sting but he makes a point to not look at him because he knows if he sees his boyfriend’s face, all his efforts to not be the one to give up will be pointless.

Finally, a few minutes later there’s a frustrated groan and Gray is rewarded by a body climbing on top of him while his book has been thrown away on the ground.

He can’t help but laugh as Sting buries his head in the crook of his neck.

“You ignored me on purpose didn’t you?” He mumbles against the skin.

Gray brings his arms up and puts one around the blond’s waist while the other is set a little higher, so he can play with his boyfriend’s hair. He feels Sting relaxing almost immediately as his fingers thread the soft locks, which warms his heart.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, love,” Gray answers innocently.

Sting gives a slap on his chest, making him understand that he’s not fooled by his words but doesn’t press the matter.

After all, he finally has got what he wanted.


End file.
